In the field of color diffusion transfer process type photosensitive materials, there have been various well-known integrated color diffusion transfer systems. For example, the color diffusion transfer systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,415,644, 3,415,645, 3,415,646, 3,467,437, 3,635,707 and 3,756,815, and as well, Canadian Pat. Nos. 928,559 and 674,082. The other kind of color diffusion transfer systems, that is, so-called "Peel-Apart" systems are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,983,606, 3,362,319 and 3,362,821.
In such diffusion transfer systems, development is not always conducted at a fixed optimum temperature, but it has been desirable to obtain a predetermined photographic property, usually in a certain termperature range of, for example, about 10.degree. to about 35.degree. C.
Comparing the development at a high temperature with that at a low temperature, the development is accelerated at a high temperature and a large amount of dyes are released. As a result, a remarkable decrease in sensitivity and as well an increase in maximum density (D.sub.max) are brought about.
Heretofore, for example, techniques for solving the above-mentioned problem have been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 74744/79 states that hydroquinone-ester derivatives, which are a precursor of mobile hydroquinones, are mounted on a timing layer or a layer in the rear of the timing layer in the direction in which processing solution is developed, and mobile hydroquinones which are competitive developing agents are diffused into a light-sensitive layer at a high temperature so that the competitive developing agents develop silver but do not cause dyes to release, whereby the problem of "the decrease in sensitivity and as well the increase of D.sub.max at a high temperature" can be eliminated. However, in the case of using the mobile hydroquinones, usually the following problems have arisen: 1) Since the hydroquinones themselves or the decomposed products thereof are diffused into a mordant layer, stains comes about, resulting in the image quality being remarkably degraded; and 2) no method is obtainable for independently controlling any optional layer or layers among a blue-sensitive layer (B layer), a green-sensitive layer (G layer) and a red-sensitive layer (R layer). For example, estimating that magenta alone is intended to be adjusted without changing yellow and cyan in the case of multi-color photograph, yellow and cyan are also inevitably changed (it is because the mobile hydroquinones which are diffusible affect all of the light-sensitive layers, that is, all of B, G and R layers).
Research Disclosure, Vol. 152, No. 15235, (December, 1976), describes an improvement in processing temperature lattitude by the combination of specified scavengers, that is, didodecyl hydroquinone and 4-amino-1-hydroxy-N-[.alpha.-2, 4-di-t-aminophenoxibutyl]-2-naphtoamido. However, the above-mentioned combination of such peculiar scavengers has brought about the following disadvantages: (1) the degree of freedom of activity adjustment is low since the activity of scavengers are inevitably determined by the chemical constitution of the specified scavengers used; (2) control of the processing temperature latitude cannot be made to any optional layer or layers of R, G and B layers independently; (3) the improvement in processing temperature latitude is not great, etc.